Its about time
by purple shimmer
Summary: The charmed ones are teenagers and in high school. prue is 18 and shy, when she meets andy and he turns her whole world around, but not before magic gets involved. will there love survive. kinda like my version of how they met as teens
1. Chapter 1

Prue come on were going to be late!" phoebe halliwell yelled up the stairs. She sigh and threw her bag down in frustration. her other sister cae into the room

"Let me guess shes not ready yet" piper said sitting down on the couch. Phoebe shook her head

"i dont know what she could possibly be doing up there even i dont take that long to get ready"

Piper shrugged "as long as im not late for cheer tryouts"

There aunt came into the room ans raised her eyebrows

"Girls where is prue your going to be late"

"Thats it im going up there to get her" phoebe said marching up the stairs

Prue sigh as she pulled off her third shirt that morining nothing seeemed to look right on her. All her life

People has told her that she was pretty with her height of 5,9 and dark brown hair and blue eyes. She always blushed

and told them that her sisters were prettier. The truth was prue was the oldest of 2 sisters and was considered a

geek at school thats why prue was so happy that she was graduating this year. She finally settled on A pair of blue

Jean capris and pink tank top with blue jean jacket. and her new pink and silver nikki sneakers. she heard a knock

on her door grabbing her backpack she opened it and headed down stairs

"It's about time prue what have you been doing up here" phoebe said following her down the stairs.

"Sorry pheebs i had to find something to wear and well...it took longer than i though" prue mumbled

"c-mon piper let's go!" ptrue shouted grabbing her keys. they loaded in the car. phoebe turned the station to rap which prue couldnt

stand and she groaned

"Phoebe do you have to play that crap"

"Prue there's nothing wrong with my music you just have no taste" 

"Prue are you ok you seem grumpier than usual this morning" piper said leaning up to the front

"I'm not grumpy...ok mybe a little but how can anyone be in a good mood going to school everyday" piper laughed

"well i dont see anything wrong with school its full of hot guys and well im going to be putting on awsome pep rallies that should cheer you up"

Prue shook her head disgusted

"That's excakly my point piper your popular and good grades come easily to you not to mention the guy attention..and me well  
I have to work my butt off to get b's and c's and guys never give me a second glance so i can see why you like school"

"Sounds like someone is having a pity party" phoebe said

"Yeah guess i am sorry ill see you guys after school" prue said as phoebe got out to join some friends

Piper leaned forward

"Ya know prue if you would quit being so shy and talk to people they would like you"

"piper"

"yeah?"

"get out of the car" prue said opening her side up and piper follwed

"good luck at tryouts!" prue called as piper went to the field. prue sigh and turned toward the school she wasnt sure but she felt something was going  
to happen today.

Bottom of Form 0

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting andy

Chapter 2

Prue walked to her locker and got her chemistry book out and headed to class. she took her usual seat ansd waited for class to start. she sat alone because no one

wanted to sit by her she mostly put on an act everyone though she secretly liked being alone but she really didn't.

"Ok class everyone quiet down, we have a new student" said Mr. Davis putting his brief case down beside his desk.

Immediatly everyone started whispering it was rare that there school got new students

"Andy you can come in now" Mr Davis said.

Andy came into the room smiling nervously. He was pretty hot with dark almost black hair and tall almost 6,0

"Andy welcome to the class uh...Have a seat beside Mandy over There"

Prue watched as Andy walked down the row and looked over at mandy senior class snob and voted most likely to succeed and most

popular. Mandy was practically licking her lips waitig for Andy to join her halfway to the seat though he stopped and made eye connection with prue

and smiled. Prue blinked and looked down

(he can't be looking at me) she though

"Actaully Mr. Davis is it ok if i sit by her" he said pointing at Prue. prue jerked her head up with wide eyes (Impossible he cant possibly mean me) Mandy

glared at her

"Uh...sure Andy whatever you want this way ill know you wont get into any trouble miss Halliwell doesnt talk much anyway" he winked at prue to let

her know he wasnt picking on her"

Prue,s heart pounded and the room seemed to rise about 100 degress as Andy sat down beside her. he smiled

"Hey I'm Andy how're doing?"

Prue blushed and made eye contact

"hey i'm prue" she said and could'nt help but notice how clear blue his eyes were.

"Ok class get the supplies you need on the desk quickly were going to start the base and acid project"

Prue groaned and put the test stuff on the table. Andy heard her and laughed

"Let me guess your not a big fan of chemistry?"

"Not really" Prue said as she poured the liquid into the assigned test tubes

"Well since im your lab partner I could help you i did pretty well at my old school"

Prue smiled "uh...ok sure thanks...but just to warn you im pretty hopeless"

Andy smiled "hey i bet you know more than you think"

"see" Andy said pouring the blue liquid into the yellow piece of paper "see how the spots turning red?"

Prue nodded

"Well that means its an acid if it would have been white..."

"It would have been a base" prue finished smiling "Hey i think i get it now"

"See i told you you could do it" they laughed and fginished there project,

The last bell of the day rings ending school and prue walked to her locker putting her things away

"Hey Prue" Phoebe said coming beside her "Guess WHat" she said excitedly

"What Pheebs" prue said glumly shutting her locker door

" Dustin finally asked me out...so anyways After tennis practice were going to get a burger, so ill be home late...tell aunt

Sandra"

"yeah sure"

"by the way have you seen that new guy hes's a senior too...and prue Im telling you he is yummy" phoebe said grinning

"Yeah hes in my chem class.. and yah he is hot...not that hell ever notice me like he would you..but on well"

"too bad im taken" phoebe said and left to join Dustin

Prue sigh and pushed through the double doors. She felt bummed even her sisters have social lifes her social calendar only extended

to the occasional after school hanging out with her friend briannna. She was happy for her sister but she couldnt help feeling envoius of her.

She climed into her car and drove home.

Chapter 3 Later that night at the trudoe house

"So Andy do you like this school so far how was your first day?" His mother Lila asked taking a bite of chicken. They were all eating dinner

"This school is awsome so far...I had a really good first day" Andy said taking a drink of tea

"Well thats great Andy im glad your happy here I just didnt like that old school of yours"

"Andy i think i know why you had such a good day" His dad said smirking as he wiped his mouth

"And why is that dad" Andy said smiling good naturally.

"Theres a girl right who is it"

'Oh geex dad why do you assume its a girl can't I just have a good day without there being a girl involved geez why the interigation"

"Ok first of all im not interegating you and second you said you had an awsome day and I know school is never that interesting..soc-mon spill"

"Dan just leave him alone its none of business" his mom chimed in.

Even though andy was only 18 he was a spitting image of his dad both had brown/black hair and ice blue eyes. Dan was chief of police and hoped to have

Andy follow in his foot steps

"ok ok her names prue and...well shes special i can tell anyway goodnight you guys" andy said grinning and going up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

"Ahhhhh!" Piper shrieked into the phone at 7:30 the next morning

"Piper what is it?" there aunt asked almost spitting out her coffee startled

Piper slammed down the phone

"Aunt sandra I made it Im a cheerleader" piper said happily sitting down at he table

"That's great honey but please next time dont scream my nerves cant handle it"

"Let me guess you made the snob squad" prue said coming into the room and taking a seat at the table

"Prue shut the freak up ok there not snobs...well ok some of them are but im not"

Prue rolled her eyes "Whatever you say piper they think there better than everyone and im sick of it"

"ok prue can you say midol?" phoebe asked bouncing into the room

"Phoebe leave your sisters alone you girls argue too much"

phoebe shruggeed and went by prue

"prue..can i please borrow your car today please!"

"Why you drive to recklessly"

"Prue I have my license ok and besides i told dustin about your car and he loves that kind and it would be awsome

if he saw me driving up in it"

Piper and Prue looked at each other. piper shrugged as if to say why not?

"ok just for today though" prue said tossing the keys

"Thanks! ill go and start it to warm it up for yall but hurry" phoebe said running out the door.

There aunt shook her head amused "Girls please tell phoebe to drive careful shes only had her license for a month"

"Don't worry aunt sandra we'll watch her" piper said standing up and getting her bag. prue grabbed hers and started for the door.

"Oh girls would you start dinner tonight i might be home from work late" They nodded and phoebe came banging through the door

"uH...Prue i dont want you to panic but is it normal for the wipers and lights to be going on and off like really fast?

"Phoebe!" prue, piper,and sandra shouted as they ran out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon

"Aunt Sandra were home!" piper called as she and prue came through the door taking there coats off.

There aunt came into the room looking tense but smiling.

"Good youe home wheres your sister?"

"Oh aunt sandra Im sorry she told me that she was going to hang out with her friends i forgot to tell her you needed to talk to us" prue said

"Does she have her cell phone?" piper asked

Prue nodded "Yeah I think so...im not sure if she has it turned on though"

"We''ll ill call her this news cant wait" there aunt saidn taking the cordless phone into the kitchen. prue and piper stood looking confused

"whats going on here..i mean what does she need to tell us thats so important?" piper asked crossing her arms looking suspicious

"I have idea but its freaking me out" prue said biting her nails nervously

"Phoebe is going to be pissed off..she really likes jeremy" piper said sitting down on the couch.

"actaully I wish aunt sandra would hurry up Adam and i are supposed to go hang out with the gang later and possibly ride around in shy's new

mustang...you should see it prue its awsome" piper said exciteldy Before prue could say anything Sandra walked back into the room

"Phoebe is on her way...Although she didnt like it" There aunt said tryinf to smile

"Whats this about Aunt Sandra...is it something bad?" prue asked as there aunt sat across form them.

"NO no its nothing bad...well it depends on how you look at it i guess" there aunt said running a hand through ehr blond hair with patches of gray. They heard a door slam

and phoebe walked in

"Thats was fast" piper said and phoebe shrugged

"Well we were only a block away"

"Well phoebe have a seat by your sisters please" Aunt Sandra said. phoebe sat between prue and piper

"OK this better be good I was having fun with jeremy" phoebe grumbled

There aunt cleared her throat

"Girls you...well you come from a very special family line..more special than you think" there aunt said watching for there reactions

"What do you mean special...I mean we already know this whole family needs threapy" piper joked and phoebe and prue cracked up

"Girls this is serious" there aunt saif frowning she started to talk, but was interupted when they heard the front foor open and slam

'"where are my favoriye daugfhters!" they heard a booming voice coming toward them as there dad came into the room

"Dad!" Phoebe,piper and prue sqealed jumping up. there dad dropped two bags on the floor anf hugged them

"prue honey your getting to be so beautiful..hopw old are you know 16 15?" he asked smiling at her prue Lauhged

"are you kidding im a senior in high school this year im 18"

"Really! whoa i feel old" voictor joked

"Dad why didnt you tell us you were coming" phoebe asked as she hugged him again

"Victor you didnt tell us you were coming" aunt sandra said hugging him and smiling tightly

"well i wanted it to be a suprize" he paused seeing her face "you dont look happy to see me did i interupt something?"

"Well we were kind of in the middle of an important subject...I was about to tell the girls more about there family heritage" sandra said looking at them

VIctor looked at her sharply

"Uh...girls your aunt and I need to have a word in the kitchen we'll be right back" he said steering there aunt into the kitchen. once inside he hrew his coat on a chair

"Sandra please don';t tell me you were about to do what i think you were"

"Victor I dont want to really...But on the off chance thAT any demons or warlocks attack they need to be able to protect themselves"

Victor sigh and ran a hand through his graying hair his blue eyes glared at her

"Dammit sandra i understand that but theres got to be another way..penny didnt want the girls to recieve there powers under they were old enough to handle them and

there not ready"

"How do you know?"

"Because patty told me there safe as long as they dont know about them"

"Victor your missing the point yet there in danger either way i just know it"

Phoebe put her ear to the door. when she couldt hear anything she salpped the door in frustration

"Dam i cant hear anything"

"LET ME TRY" preu said sweezing nect to piper and phoebe

"ok were never going to hear them you guys" piper said leaning against the door

"Is there something your not telling me?" victor asked

"Yes...i didnt want to tell you this but there powers are alreay starting to show up!"

Sabdra said getting frustrated herself she sat in one of the chairs. victors face got pale

"What do you mean...thats impossible they havent said the spell have they?" he asked alarmed

"Of course not! i keep the attic locked they know not to go up there"

"So ewhat happned"

"When i went in phoebes room the other night she was levitating above her bed"

"Oh geez...well listen lets not say anything just yet...Apparently they dont know anything if they start to notice well tell them"

SANDRA nodded and stood up they left the kitchen. they found the girls scrambling to the couch. she looked at them suspiciusly

"Girls...um your dad and I asre going out to dinner...I trust you wont trash the house while were gone"

"Yeah sure...but can we order pizza?" preu asked...VIctor laighed and took a ten dollar bill out of his wallet

"You were always one for junk food prue...heres a ten but dont eat alot that stuff isnt good for you" he took his coat and puty it on

"Hye dad how long are you staying?" piper asked standing up

"i have to be back at work by tomorrow afternoon" he opned the door and they left

"Ok remind me why were nice to him" phoebe said tasking the ten from prue and putting it in her pocket

"Because pheebes hes out dad and we love him" prue said

"Ha! he doesnrt even care i dont think" piper said

"prue he left us ok..he obviously doesnt care aboutwhat happens to us" phoebe said agrily

"Ok lets just change the subject" piper said holding her hands up. phoebe nodded and sat down and looked oddly at prue

"hey prue you seemed quiet since you got home what wrong?"

prue shook her head

"Nothing really..nothing for you guys to worry about" she looked at them and it was obvious they werent going to let it go

"ok ok piper im sure you know Mandy Gold rigfht?"

"Yeah of course I know her...the other day tracy bllom was wearing these awsful colored jeans and lets just sau mandy made this comment and it was hilarious"

piper laughed alittle

Prue just swowled

"Ok piper she a jerk and sometimes you act like a snob just like her"

"Whatver prue no one wears those jeans anymore she was just givinf her fashiona advice"

"yeah in a rude way" phoebe snorted in distaste

"Anyways prue what about her"

"Well after school i was at my locker and he and her friend jill slammed my locker shut, called mne a bitch and told me to stay away from andy..that he was out of my league" prue said gettingf angry just thinkinf about it. but moslty she was angry that mandy was right and it hurt

"are you serious?" phoebe asked looking angryt

Prue nodded feeling glum

"Yes im serious phoebe...I guess it only botherws me because i know shes right Hes only hanging out wth me because he felt sorry foe me that i fell in front of everyone'

"Prue thats not true! shes just jelous because andy chose to sit by you instead of her" piper said getting anfry that someone would talk like that to her sister

"Prue if you want me too ill kick her ass..who thehell does she think she is anyway!"

"Calm down phoebe I already told her to back off"

Prue picked up a pillow and tossed it i the air

"Youi know what confuses me is that after lunch he aske where i lived..Why would he ask that for?" preu asked lookin at them for answers

"who knows mybe he wants to come see you. i mean you never know" piper said grabbing a phone book

"Hey whats the pizza number?" piper asked flipping through the phone book. phoebe shrugged

"you know guys its really strange iv only known andy for a couple of days..but i fell drawn to him..its like all i want to do is be around him..whats wrong with me?"

prue asked laughing to herself

Piper put down the phone book but before she could sya anything there was a knock on the door

"Ok thats scary" phoebe said running to answer it

"WAIT ill get it!" prue said running a head of phoebe. she shewed phoebe awayt and threw open the door, to find andy standing there. she blinked stupidly at him

"Hey prue" andy said smiling nervously

"Andy! what are you doing here...at my house?" prue mnaged to spit out complety thrown for a loop

"Well...uh i was wondering do you wanna..well g...go to a movie or something" andy muttered nervously

pRUE almost fell out and she had to remid herself to brrath

"Prue who is it!" piper called

"Just a sec piper!" prue called. she tunred back to andy

"You mean right now?"

"Well sure..but if your busy thats ok" andy said quickly (get a grip truedoe shes going to think your an idiot) andy though reminding himself

to breath

"No..I mean ok but i uh..hae to tell my sisters im leaving first...our paqrents are out for the night and see they need to know where i am" prue rambled

Andy nodded and prue realized he was standing in the cold they looked at each other and laughed

"Sorry come on ij ill just be a sec"

"Thats ok iv been wanting to meet your sisters anyeway"

They walked into the living room and prue cleared her throat

"guys this is Andy hes new which im sure you already know"

Phoebes eyes bugged out and piper stood up quickly. Andy smiled and shook phoebes hand

"HI iv seen you around school"

"AND IM piper...but uh why are you here?" piper said smiling confusingly

"well ij taking your sister to a movie,is that ok wiht your parents?"

"Yeah sure well tell them go out and have fun...but have her back by 10:00 pm" phoebe said teasingly

Prue galred at her and turned to andy

"Are you suyre about this i can change or somehting"

"you look great really" andy said smiling. prue nodded

"ok piper can i borrow tyour vanilla chapstick for now?" piper tossed it to her

'ew prue planning on suckinf face" phoebe said tryinf not to laugh. prue was to embarrased to meet andy's eyes

"No my lips are chapped you perv"

Andy laughed " i dont know i kindaq like phoebes idea"

Prue stared at him and he smiled

"just kidding ready to go?" prue nodded and they left


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the manorPrue walked down the drivewya besise andy. she liked his car it was a silver suv, she could believe she was about to go to a movie with andy, the hottest

guy in thr senior class and he obviously liked her. Andy was a getleman to he opned the car door for her.

"So" andy said as they drove "What kind of movie do you want to see?"

"um...oh how about the ameeville horror have you seen the previews?"

"Are you kidding horror movies are my favorite im glad your not one of those girls who like chic flicks...btw you read my mind i was going to suggest that" he sauid smiling over at her

se stared suprized

"cool horror is my favorite too"

"cool see girls like mandy are all shrieky ands cling to you but your not that kind of girl" prue smiled

"well it depends i get a little freaked sometimes but dont worry i promise not to grasb you" prue said mischievusly

Andy raised his eyebrows

"Thanks for the warning" he joked "but you can anytime if you feel scared"

"Listen prue i really like you.. i asked you to the movies tonight because i wanted to get to know you better...I just feel drawn to you..."

Prue's eyes widened (no way could he possibly feel the samw way..oh please that would be so awsome) prue though hopefully

"Andy i though it was just me!..i mean i feel drawn to you too I never though in a million years a guy like you would give me the time of day" prue stopped embarrased

:"Ok did i just admit that?"

"Yeah you did" andy said smiling happily as they pulled into the theatre parking lot. He killed the engine, got out and opned prues side for her and she got out.

they started walking toward the building when andy stopped her and took prues hand

"Prue im going to totally take a shot in ther dark here...i want...no i mean will you be my girlfriend?" he asked gazing hopefully inot her eyes. Prue blinked and when she finally found her breath she spoke

"oh my lord hell must have frozen over" prue muttered staring inot his hypnotizing ice blue eyes. Andy looked at her starngly and tried not to laugh

"What arew you talking about prue?" prue shook her head

"Nothing...are you serious andy? because if this is a joke its not funny iv been hurt alot and iv always dreamed of this so please just tell me now if you and your buddies planned this...not to mentio if you are serious your reputation is at stake"

Andy just shook his head amused at her

"prue iv told you before i dont care what others think...I want to be with you and if others dont like it screw them" he sais resting his hands on her shoulders

Prue gazed at him, how many times had she wished for this to be liked by a guy, to finally have a boyfriend al of a sudden the though was terrifying what if it was some cruel joke or she did somerthing wrong

"um Andy...the movies going to start" she said walking away toward the building

"Whoa prue wait" Andy said running after her after her and grabbing her arm

'I though you wanted this" he asked confused

She turned around with tears in her eyes

"Yeah i though i did too"

"Prue i think your scared thst someone might actaully want to be with you!"

"and why would that scare me andy?" prue said shakily

"Because then you would hide behinf your books or being afraid that this ia is a joke" Andy said frusatred

Prue shook her head and ran toward the building. andy cauight up with her and spun her around

"No you know the real reason your scared..its because you want to be with me too" Andy said looking into her eyes. she let out a breath and looked at him

"C-moj prue can you honestly stand here and say that we dont have somethiung...that you dont have any feelings at all toward me..can you?" ASndy asked her

Prue just stood there a prisoner of her emitions (geez c-mon just tgell him...but what if he hurts me and he diesnt actaully care...h cmon i hvae to say something) prue told herself (oh what the hell) she said to herself without thinking she threw herself in his arms catching him by suprize he stumbled back and put his arms around her

"Im sorry andy..Im just i dont know...scared i guess your right I just dont want to get hurt but i do want to be with you" prue said hugging him resting her chin on his shoulder smelling his aftershave. hesmiled realizing he felt the same way

"Its ok prue i wouls never hurt you" andy said gently stroking her hair

Prue nodded finally believin him and pulled away

um...we should get into the movie before they sell out

Ándy klaughed and took her hand "lets go"


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe and piper are munching on pizza in the kitchen talking about how they pulled there plAN off.

"I still cant believe we did it" piper said taking a slice of pizza from the box

phoebe nodded

"Tell me about it I still canrt believe andy went through such great links just to take prue out"

"yeah he must really like her" piper said taking a drink of coke

"im glad though she deserves a litle fun and a guy in her life" piper nodded her agreement

"well you have to admit it was really sweet of him to call and ask aunt sandra about all this...and talk to dad talk about brave" phoebe said. they heard a door slam

"Aunt sandra?dad? is that you!" piper called. prue walked into the kitchen smiling

"Nope just me" prue said tossing her jacket on the table

"Prue its only 9:30 why are you home so early..oh no! dont tell is he a jerk?" phoebe asked looking at prue eargerly

"Phoebe dont be stupid let me gjuess hes the worlds worst kisser right?" piper asked

"Geez you two are nosy...no andy's not a bad kisser, and hes not a jerk we didnt even kiss" prue folding her arms smiling mischievously

Phoebe and pipers mouths dripped open like they couldnt believe it

"Prue how on earth...you didnt kiss him! how could you let someone that hot go without so much as a kiss on he cheek?" piper asked throwing the pizza box away

her brown eyes flashing. she just shruggeed

"Its only our first date piper i think we should get to know each other first before we swap spittle dont ya think?"

"Are you nuts! hell ill french kiss any guy on the first date as long as hes hot" phoebe said ruuning a hand through her blionde hair not beliwving her older sister.

prue just shook her head

"well im not you phoebe...are aunt sandra and dad home yet?"

Piper and phoebe exchanged a glance and smiled. Phoebe nodded at piper to go ahead

"Uh...prue phoebe and i have a confession to make" piper said trying not to laugh.

Prue raised an eyebrow and threw the dirty plates in the sink

"What do you mean a confession...oh! dont tell me phoebe you and piper had guys over while aunt sandra was gone..because shes going to yell at me for that ya know"

prue said huffily galring at them

"Prue chill its not that...the thing is phoebe and I knew about your date with andy" Piper said smiling

"Yeah see he hd called aunt sandra and dad and asked them if he could take you out well...they werent going to go for it at first because they had never met him and piper and me managed to talk them into it" phoebe said looking at prue nervously hoping she wasnt mad

"So when dad came he wanted to meet him..so we manage4d to convince them to leave the house for the night...which wasnt hard because they needed

to catch up on some things..so we told them not to tell you and we talked to andy too of course and made him promise not to say anything we wnated to suprize you" piper finished grinning

Prue just stared at them her mouth slighly open

"ok...so let me get this staright you guys, andy dad, and aunt sandra..everyone knew but me?" prue said not sure if she was angry or gratful

"Are you mad?" phoebe asked leaning against the counter trying to figure out prues expression. finally prue started laughing and banging her fist on the table

"Ha ha y...you gutys..your so sweet!" prue chokied out laughing she grabbed them into a hug. piper and phobe hugged her back stunned at her reaction

"um...prue does this mean your not mad?" piper asked caustiosly

"Are you kidding if it wasnt for you guys i never would have gone on the date...Guys i had the best time with andy and he likes me! hw ants me to be his girlfriend can you

believe it! me!...its like a miracle i dont think anything could ruin my mood right now" prue said grinning like a cat

Phoebe smiled and hugged prue

"prue you sound happy and im happy for you this is awsome"

Piper nodded smiling

"you really do deserve this prue mybe now you wont mope so much...andy seems like a great guy"

Prue nodded "he is he really is hes different from other guys sweet"

They heard a door slam and footsteps

"girls were home!" there dad called

"Were in here" prue called back. they came into the kitchen

"Its ok we already told her" phoebe said smiling

"Well did you have fun sweetie" victor asked laughing to huimself "You know i wouold like to meet this guy before you go outy agagin ok?"

"YEAH sure i had a great time though...i think ill head to bed im kinda tired and i want to reflect on this night" prue giggled going upstiars and she tuned back

"Oh yeah thanks aunt sandra and dad for letting me go hes a great guy i promise

There aunt smiled "im glad sweetie and your welcome"

'WELL GOODNIGHT" prue said going to her room

PRUE closed her door and changed into her nightgown, which was a soft yellow tank top and green silk shorts. Se pulled her hair into a ponytail and lay across her bed

she loved her room hwe walls were white with purple border. her bed spread was white and purlpe tie dye she had gotten a month ago. she had cream colored caroet with fuzzy neon green rugs. Hewr room was her favorite spot to go when she was depressed or sad or just needed time to think. she smiled as a picture of andy came into her head and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue woke with a start in a cold sweat. She shook her head trying to shake the dream from her head. Someone had been after her she hadnt seen who it was, but

she had felt evil and coldness all around her. She took a deep breath and glanced at her clock it was 2:30 am (great i cant go back to sleep now) she though throwing back the covers and headed to the bathroom. once inside, she splashed cold water on her face. on her way back to her room her gaze was pulled toward the attic and she heard a boom of thunder she realized that it must be storming outside. next thing she knew angaimst her will she climed the stairs leading to to the attic. her aunt had told them numerous times not to go up there. prue couldnt remeber how manyu times her sisters and her had tried to get it open out of curiosity. Prue stood staring aty the door (ok this is ridiculous It hasnt opened before so why would it now?") prue asked herself. she turned to leave when she heard a click and a sqeak. startled she turned around to find the door slowly creeking open her eyes got wide and she slowly walked into the attic. It was big with old furniture, a couch and nard wooden floors. prue slowly glanced arounf at everything. the air has a scent like old cedar and the air also felt like something prue could put her finger on. it almost felt alive with energy.

prue shivered "how did the door open?" she murtered to herself. she felt creeped out but also peaceful, like she belonged there. Her gaze fell on a wooden petistool over by

the window she slowly walked over and found a big, thick old looking book siting on it. prue's curisity got the best of her, and she looked at the title "The book of shadows"

prue muttered to herself there was a picture of a ...what was it?...a triquetra prue was suprized she realized what it was it had three interlocking symbols on it. she ran her fingers over it and an electric buzz tingled through her arm.

Angainst her will she opened the book to the first page, and then flipped through it pictures of creatures and weird things flippedbefore her eyes. freaked prue turned to the first page there was a paragrapgh written. prue read it

"Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hide in the night the greatest of gods are invoked here the great work of majic is sought. In this night and in this hour

we call upon the acient power give the power to we sisters three we want to the power give us the power"

Prue fisnished reading it and suddenly the air around her felt thick with majic and energy and suddenly the room started shaking. prue grabbed onto the nearest thing

and screamed. the books on the shelves across the room fell and then it stopped. prue stood up shaking freaked out

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked freakes prue slammed the book closed and ran out pf the attic and down the stairs. she was about to go in her room, when across

the hall piper and phoebe came out of there rooms. they stood there looking as freaked as prue felt

"og my lord! did you guts fell that shaking too?" prue asked asked gripping her door frame. piper and phoebe nodded and hbugged her

"yeah i felt it..prue what..I mean was it an earthquake?" piper asked l;etting go of prue

"Prue were you out of your room just now?" phoebe asked

"Yeah I had to go to the uh...bathroom"

A door opened behind them and there aunt walked out

"GILRS are you ok i think we had a small eartrhquake?" she said looking tense

"Were ok auntr sandra" phoebe said hugginf her

"Ok well lets get back to bed then" they relunctantly went back to there rooms

The next morning

"I am so tired its not even funnny" prue grumbled grumpily sitting down at the kitchen chair. piper was helping there aunt make juice and toast

"Geez prue le me guess you didnt sleep either" phoebe said coming into the room

"Not really"

"Well i know i couldt go back to sleep after that weird shaking" there aunt said putting a piece of toast on there plate and sitting down

"Yeah we neither Im glad today is friday" piper said sitting down and taking a drink of juice

"ok piper didnt you say brian and some guys were going to pick you and phoebe up for school?" prue said grabbing her bag.

"yeah and there bringing us home after school so you dont have to worry about that" piper said

"So prue excited to see andy" phoebe teased. prue wacked her on the head with the newspaper

"Phoebe hush...but yeah actually i am I mean you guys its so odd Iv never had a boyfriend before its all so new to me its like

im scared and excited at the same time"

There aunt smiled

"dont worry honey these things come naturally besides he likes you i can tell..anyways i might be homer late so could you do some laundry and start dinner?"

prue nodded "sure" and then there was a knock on the door

"Ill get it" prue said going to answer it

'its probobly the gang" piper called

prue opened the door

"Andy!...uh hi" prue said feeling her cheeks flush

"Hye prue i though i would give you a ride to school if you want to that is" Andy flashing his famous charming trudeo grin. he looked amazing prue though. he was wearing

a red t-shirt that had an american eagle on the front and blue jeans and alight denim jacket. prue could faintly smell mumbo for men on him

"yeah..I mean I was planning on taking my car but ok ill let it rest for today...um i just have to get my jacket so come in ill just be a minuite"

Andy stepped inside

"So is your aunt around I would like to meet her" Andy asked

"Aunt sandra come in here please!" prue called running up the stairs "i'll be right back" she called to andy

He nodded and turned around as phoebe and piper came into the room

"Hey andy" piper said smiling

"hey you guys listen thiunk for last night i really enjoyed taking prue out"

'no problen andy she had fun too" phoebe said grabbing her bag from the couch

"Are you here to pick up prue?" piper asked him

"Yeah you guys need a ride i dont mind"

"Thanks anyway some friends are coming...which by the way they just pulled up by andy" they called goingout the door. Andy just shook his head

"Hey ok im ready" prue said coming up beside him. Just as there aunt came in

"Andy hi iv been wanting to meet you" sandra said smiling and shaking his hand

Andy smiled "nice toi mett you miss halliwell thanks for letting me take prue out..shes really special we had a good time"

(Whoa talked about knowing hoe to get on someones good side...then again its really sweet) prue though smiling watching andy talk to there aunt

"ok aunt sandra we gotta get going' prue said getting her bag and walking toward the door

"Ok ok andy drive safe"

"Of course miss halliwell" Andy said as they shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Later at school lunch

Andy and prue are sitting at a table in the corner

"so prue when do senior rings come in around here" andy asked taking off his coat

"Well I ordered mine..well our class did a month agao. so anytime now" prue said taking a small bite of pizza. she still wasnt comfotable eating

around andy yet

"Cool o ordered mine in my old school, so i had to change the order ansd transfer it to this school..so what does youre look like?"

"Um...i chose a green stone its a century girl style with hearts under the stone and the school name,graduation date and name around it"

Andy raised his eyebrows and smiled a little "hearts huh does that mean your a romantic?"

"Oh please!" prue laughed "whats about yours?"

"Boy style century with cats eye stone and my name and graduation year on the side"

"OH...so um you know can i wear it ya know the whole girlfriend is supposedf to wear boyfriends ring..but if you dont want me too thats fine" prue said quickly

Andy had to smile at her. she was so cute when she was embarrased. The truth was he hadnt even though about prue wearing it, but now he realized that he wanted her too. after all then everyone would know that they were togather

"of course you can wear it prue..that way everyone will know that were togather and im sure half the senioe guys will be jelous"

"Thanks...but trust me they wont" prue said frowning

Prue gazed across the cafeteria as Mandy walked toward them a nasty smile on her face.

'oh no" prue said putting her head in her hands. Andy looked at her concerned

"What? whats the matter?"

"Mandy is coming this way" prue mumbled

"Hey andy why are you sitting with her?" Mandy asked clearly unhappy and confused

"Well dont guys usually sit with there girlfireinds" andy asked raising her eyebrows

"Girlfriend!" you guys are going out andy! have you lost it...shes a...well well see about this"

"didnt i tell you to stay away from him" she said loking over at prue

"mandy i dont feel like this right now ok" prue said tryinf to keep her cool

"Mandy whats your problem leave her alone" andy said glaring at her . mandy stopped off angrily

"Prue is that why you acted the way you did last night?" andy asked softly

"Yes andy i mean for all the reasons i told you plus...she said that if i didnt stay away from you that...well she would tell everyone i was a slut" prue said embarrased

"Why didn you just tell me" andy said feeeling angry that someone would talk to her like that

"LETS just forget it ok" prue said glumly

Andy wanted to say more but reluctanly let it go

"ok...how about we go on a date tonight i have something special planned" Andy said trying to cheer her up.

prue smiled and felt her gloominess melt away "ok! sure aunt sandra wont mind i know" the bell rang and they left the cafeteria. befor they went to claass andy pulled

her into an empty classroom

"listen prue dont worry about mandy ok ill talk to her" pulling prue into a hug and prue hugged him back

"Thanks andy...but i think that would makle it worse" prue said pulling away

Andy smiled and touched herhair

"Il see you tonight" he said and he went to class "Ill pick youn up around 7:30 he called.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT TRUDEOE HOUSE

"ready for your big date with prue son?" His dad asked him slapping him on the back

Andy was standing at the counter munching on an apple

"yeah..im always ready to see her but...im also nervous"

'NERVOUS you? mr. date 2 girls a week...what are you nervous about you didnt seem nervous the other night" hia dasd said

"DAD i dont date gilrs like that anymore" andy said throwing the apple core away "I dont know dad...she just makes me feel like i can do anything and whenevber i see her

I always say the stupidest things..its that smile that shy insecure smile that would normally turn other guys off it makes me crazy" Andy said smiling as he though of prue

Dan shook his head "Son i think youv got it bad...you kow your mother and i havwnt even met her yet"

"you canmeet her tomorrow ok but tonight i have someting special planned for us"

"REALLY"

"yeah...hey dad this is going to sound crazy but im in love with prue" Andy saud feeling his face heat up

"Son thats a pretty serious thing to say...before you tell her you need to make sure your feelings are real" His dad said putting a hand on his shoulder

"dad i love her trust me..iv gotta finish getting ready" he said going upsatirs.

HALLIWELL MANOR (FOYER)

Prue was debating on whether or not or not to tell her sisters about the book she found in the attic, when phoebe walked in

"hey prue ready for your big date tonight?"

"HUH...oh yeah of course even though im really nervous...phoebe he says he had a suprize planned for me"

"whoa! you go girl man he must be crazy about you" phoebe said smiling. prue looked at phoebe biting her lip

"uh...i need to talk to you and piper about someting"

"someone say my name" piper asked coming into the room sitting by phoebe

"Yeah listen you guys last night i had this dream right, so i went to the bathroom and on my way back to the room i fet drawn to the attic..."

"Prue you do know aunt sandra said to stay out, and anyways wev tried a million times its locked"

prue sigh frustrated "just listen ok...the door opened by itself i kid you not anyways iw entr inside and i was majorly ceeped out i found this book it said the book of

shadows on the front...i was flipping through it and there were these pictures of..thngs called warlocks and demons some were pretty scary. well, i flipped to the front

of the book and there was this incantation i read it because you know iw as curious it said someting about giving thenpower to 3 sisters and thats when thew sahking started...you guys i think it was a book of witch craft.

"PRUE youv lost it...i mean what are you saying were witches?" piper asked raising an eyebrow

"I dont know piper But how else do you explain the shaking when i was reading conciendence? i think not"

"Ok well prue show us where it is then" phoebe said walking toward the stiars

"yeah i bet its locked" piper said looking at her. they went upsatirs and piper tries to turn the knock it didnt budge

"see prue its locked either you were dreaming or your making this up" phoebe said. they were about to turn to leave when the doort opened

"Oh my..did that door just open by itsself?" piper asked walking inside slowly

"I told you guys didnt i" prue said pulling phoebe inside. she walked over toward the book

"This is the book I was telling you about" Prue said putting her hands on the book, piper and phoebe came around to look

"Whoa this thing looks acient" piper said running her hands over it

"This attic is so cool!...i dont know why aunt sandra didnt want us up here" phoebe said gazing around

"Hey guys look at this...theres something written at the bottem...3 sisters whos destiny is to fight demons will each inhyereit a special power...there known as the charmed ones. the first born will inherit power from the eyes...middle from the hands and last power from the future" piper read alarmed

"Ok! excuse me prue but when you read this last night you didnt realize you were giving us these...powers?" piper said annoyed

"Prue! you should have asked us...it should have been our choice" phoebe said

'im sorry ok I didnt know it was a spell and it probobly sisnt even work i meam c-mon do you actually think were witches?"

"gIRLS where are you!" there aunt called up the stairs

"Great now were in for it!" phoebe said slamming the book closed and taking her sisters hand steering them out the door. prue pulled bacck

"Wait phoebe we need to confront her about this" they turned as there aunt walked slowly into the room. she looked suspiciouly at them

"Girls how did you get in here" she said calmly but sternly

"Aunt sandra I came in here last night...i dont know how but i felt drawn to it the dopor opened by itself and i found the book. I found some incantation about giving 3 sisters powers and thats when the shaking started" prue said walking over to it

"Aunt sandra whats going on are we...witches?" phoebe asked crossing her arms

Sandra sigh and looked helpless.

"ok girls sit down its time you knew"

they sat on an old couch across form there aunt who sat in a rocker

"Where do begin...the other day i was trying to tell you about this but your dad interupted...yours grams and mother were both witches..when your mother was pregnant

with you prue she had your power of telekinesis which is to move things with your mind"

"I know what telekinsesis is...cool!"

"Piper you and phoebe have your own powers i didnt think you girls were ready for this but since prue already said the spell...phoebe you have the power of premonition and piper the power to freeze with your hands...all three of you had your powers when you were little, but when you started using them in public and demons started attcking you all the time. your mother and grans got scared and binded your powers until they though you were old enough to use them responsibly...your motyher was killed by a water demon shorlty after you were born phoebe...and of course after your mother and grams died i adopted you your father and i knew of majic and yalls claim to it.

we both decided that we wouldnt tell you until you were old enought. your grmas and mother would want it that way"

"Whoa" piper said looking stunned

"this ia crazy" phoebe said looking a little scared

" So you mean we have to fight demons and warlocks..i ddint know they excisted" prue said

"yes you three are known as the charmed ones the most powerful witches ever. melinda warren your ...well very great grandmother was the start of the line but thats a whole nother story...the book of ahdows is designed to help you fiond spells and locate demons it also says what potion to make or spell to use to defeat them."

"This is nuts" piper muttered

"are you kidding its awsome!" phoebe said "well escept for the demon part"

"You girls need to test your powers to mkae sure they work...piper lets start with you" Sandra said walking over in front of her. pipers eyes got wide and she stood up

"Whoa wait a minute im not even sure if i want to do this"

"Its ok piper just fling out your hands and try to freeze something your gifts are not something to be afraid of" sandra picked up a book

"ok piper im going to throw this up and you try to freeze it" she tossed it in the air. piper close4d her eyes and snapped her hands toward the book. she heard gasp and opened her eyes. The book was frozen halfway into the air. pipers mouth dropped open and she felt a certain tingling in her hands.

"Oh my lord" prue muttered going to stand next to piper, phoebe followed she moved her hand under the book

"Whoa it feels weird..like statuc under it...is that the majic working?" phoebe asked. there qaunt nodded

"Um qwhen does it unfreeze?" piper asked eying the book

"Try doing your hands like that again" prue said. piper snapped her hands toward the book. with a whoosh it unforze and thudded on the ground

"Oh!...cool" piper said smiling a LITTLE "you guys its like this huge rush" piper said smiling she was starting to like uit

"Thats not all...you can freeze demons, warlocks and people just not witches...which means you cant freeze your sisters" there auint said. she turned to prue

"Ok your turn...prue" prue snapped her head in her aunts directions

"Uh...ok what do i do?"

There aunt looked at phoebe and piper "try to move them but not to rough"

prue flung her arm out and sent piper flying into the back of the couch

"ahhh!" piper scramed

"Oh piper!" prue said as phoebe and sabdra ran to her

"Prue are you crazy!" phoebe asked helping piper up

"Prue honey your power is the strongest since your oldest...you can use it to throw demons if your attacked oe move objects...piper honey you ok?"

"yeah yeah great" piper said glaring at piper

"What about me" phoebe asked

"Well phoebe you have the power of premonition and you cant force yourself to have one...most likely youll have one rioght before a demona attacks as a warning"

"Thats it no fair!" phoebe said. sandra laugheds

"Dont worry as you get older your powers will grow...phoebe honey premonition is a blessing youll be able to see things piper and prue cant...but this is very dangerous

if you dont want to do it you dont have to but i need to know now"

"Well im in" prue said

"Me too" phoebe piped up. they all looked at piper she sigh

"I must be crzy but ok...you guys cant have the power of three without me anyway"

"ok good and girls the two most important things your grams told me to tell you is that...NEVER use your powers unless its to save an innocdent or kill a demon

and never use them on each other...and tell no one" there aunt said looking them each in the eye

"Oh man are you kidding i was dying to tell the gang" piper said

"Yeah mybe ill get a premonition about todd" phoebe said smiling. there aunt shook her head

"Girls this is serious"

"Sorry"

There aunt hugged them

"Oh! prue its 15 minutes after 7 andy will be here in 15 minutes" phoebe said looking at her watch

Prues eyes widened "oh no! iv gotta hurry" she said bolting out the door

"You dont think shell tell andy do you?" piper asked phoebe

"Girls prue is responsible...just like i hope you will be" piper and phoebe laughed and there saunt showed them the book


	9. Chapter 9

Andy pulled up in front of the halliwell manor and took a seep breath. Noticing the sudden heart racing and sweaty palms (Just calm down man its just like the last date no big deal its just prue) Andy said to himself he opened his door and got out. he adjusted his new kakhkis and black and white t-shirt. HE made his way to the door (oh yeah right...just like any other date..i have to tell prue i love her no big deal) Andy though nervously thinking of prue made him grin. he couldnt wait to see her

Prue's room

Prue threw another shirt on the bed trying to decide which looked better. She had ano idea why this date was so important to her but it was. She decided on her new stretch black jeans and long sleeve lavender shirt, with flarw arms, butterfly chocker neclace and combat boots. She left her hair down and only wore burgendy colored eyeshadow and lipgloss. She turned as phoebe walked in with a raised eyebrow smiling

"Combate boots on a first date?"

Prue laughed and shrugged

"Yeah...there comfortable and andy liked me to be myself so why not"

"Well aside form the boots you look great" phoebe smiled and hugged her

"Thank you" prue said she felt nervous like she could throw up. she looked down and got quiet

"Overwlehming isnt it?... it is foir me two i mean your about to go on your first date after being told your a witch who has to protect people and kill dmeons with powers...i know piper and me feel overwhlemed"

'yEAH it is mind blowing...but i kinda like it"

Phoebe looked at her "Prue what is it its something else isnt it?"

"im in love with andy ok i love him!" prue said saying it all in one breath she smiled. phoebes eyes got wide

"What!..y...you love him! prue you just met him youn only known him a little over 48 hours"

"I know but...phoebe we have this connection i cant explain...i feel like im going to throw up im so nerous"

"Prue does he feel the same way...you need to make sure your feelings are real you dont want to lead him on"

"PHOEBE im not going to lead him on ok...i dont know if he feels the same but...i hope he does though" Theynheard the doorbell ring

"Oh no! hes here" preu said running out the door. prue flew down the stairs and opened the door. prues breath augh in her throat he looked gerious and his colaongne made her want to jump pn him

'hey andy" prue smiled

"Prue you look great!" Andy said smiling. prue blushed and grabbed her coat

"Thanks ready to go?"

"yeah lest go" Andy took her hand and led her down the driveway. they made small talk during the drive Andy stopped the car

"aNDY why are we at golden gate park?" preu asked confused as she got out. andy smiled

"Dont you remember i told you I had a suprize"

"Oh yeah" prue Said as Andy led her to the north side of the park. they arrived by the fountain which was huge and circular and lit up! prue gazed stunned at the scene before her. There was a blanket beside the fountain.

"Andy! this is beautiful...and really sweet" prue said hugging him. he hugged her back

'you like it?"

"I love it" prue said walking nexr to the fountain with nady following

"I hope your hungary my mom helped make and pack the food" Andy said as they sat down. Andy opened thre basket there were sandwhiches, fruit and soda. They sat and ate for a few minutes but neither was hungary. Finally anmdy laughed

"Soryy its just that I couldnt help but notice that neither of us is hunagry" prue blushed and laughed too

"Yeah i guess im not..the foods delicious I just dont have an appetiete" PRUE SAID. (HECK HJOW CAN i be hungaryu when i just founf out im a witch and have powers, and telling andy i love him without scaring him away) prue though she wasscared thata demon would attach her aunt and sisters without he there

"prue...prue you ok?" Andy asked concerned. preu snapped back to reality

"huh...oh sorry just a lot on my mind guess i zoned out for a second" she gazed at andy's lips so pink and soft looking she realized they hjadnt kissed yet and she wanted too

Andy putthe food away and they stood up and walked to an old white swing a few feet away

"Prue i need to tell you somethiung" Andy said as they sat. Prue sat down next to him her heart beating wildely (oh god please dont break up with me) her mind screamed. nervously prue tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"Andy look if you going to break up with me...please just dont i cant handkle that right now" prue blurted. Andy looked at her suprized and he laughed

"Prue what nakes you think im going to break up with you?" amdy asked

"You mean your not" prue asked relieved. Andy shook his head

"Og course not...prue Iv been thinking...of course if you dont feel the same way its ok but...Prue i love you...iv been falling for you since i first saw you" (There i said it) he though (Oh great now iv scared her nice going trudeo) andy though to himself watching her expression. realizinf painfully that she didnt feel the same

Prue could only stare stupidly at him (He loves me! he does feel the same" prue though happily

"y...you love me really!" prue asked finally able to speak. Andy scooted closer and gently touched her cheek

"I love you prue...I think I have since I first saw you" prue stared at him (say you love him you idiot) prue screamed to herself

"Andy I.." she was cut off by her cell phone ringing she was going to ignore it but though about demons. she sigh and flipped it open

"Hello?" she was irritated

"Prue! thank god listen...I had a vision my first one this horrible...demon i guess it was attacking you and andy...are you in the park?" phoebe asked over the line

"What! oh no are you sure? yes were in the park...dont worry ill be write there" prue said she closed her phone

"prue whats wrong is soemone hurt?" andy asked standing up concerned

"Yeah...I mean no but we have to go..can you take me home?" prue said anxiously

"yeah...cmon" andy said taking her hand and leading her to the car. something moved and prue gasp

"Did you hear that?" she said looking around. andy listened

"no...prue why are you so jumpy whats going on?" andy saked unlocking the door and holding it open for her

Prue sigh exasperated she felt her heart being ripped out. she wanted to tell andy the truth that she loved him but her secret was already causing problems all that mattered now was her sisters and andys and hera safety. besides she was alsp scared that she couldnt fight a demon she had no idea what she was up agaist.

"Andy im not acting weird...tonight was great. it wasa sweetest thing anyonw has ever done for me...but its just realy important i get home now"

Andy nodded "ok prue" they drived toward the manor


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ im sorry about the spelling everyone lol but i use word pad and it doesnt have spell check. Ill try my very best to spell better. fyi i can spell, its just that i get ina hurry. Also i would like to ask that you dont leave reviews if its just to complain about my spelling. Like i said ill try, but im tired of having people comaplin about it. id ont wanna sound bitchy but lol im stressed and don't feel like hearing any gripping. anyways happy reading!**

10 minutes later

Andy put in car in park in the drive way

"Prue Im not mad..just confused" he said softly

Prue smiled "well before i go...we never got around to that kiss"

he smiled "Your right" he leaned in to kiss her just as her phone rang. they jumped startled. she sigh

"what is it piper" prue asked

"prue where are you guys! are you and andy ok?" piper asked panicked

"Were fine piper were in the drive way ill be right in"

"ok hurry prue" she hung up

"Prue am i ever going to get to be alone with you without being interuppted" andy asked trying to smile

"I hope so...BYE ANDY" prue said getting out of the car

"Ill call you later to make sure everything is ok"

Prue nodded. and shut the door he drove off. she opened the front foor taking her coat off

"Phoebe...aunt sandra..piper im here!" prue called

"In the attic prue!" phoebe called from upsatirs.

Prue threw her coat on the couch and jogged upsatirs "great im supposed to be kissing andy but insteaed im going to kill a demon" prue grumbled to herself as she reached the top of the stairs. She walked into the attic piper and phoebe were looking at the book. piper looked up as prue walked over to them

"Prue your here! thank goodness we were worried" piper said hugging her

"So phoebe what was your first premonition like?" prue asked

"Really weird the demon was tall with some trible markings on his face and not much hair...im not sure what his power is" phoebe said wearily. prue looked at her concerned

"hey are you ok you look funny" prue asked. phoebe nodded

"yeah fine i just have a headache..aunt sandra said its a side effect of my premonitions until i get used to them"

prue nodded and went to look at the book

"ok well lets see if hes in here" they spent the next five minutes flipping through the book finally phoebe stopped ona page

"Thats him!...hes called a lazarus demon he kills witches, to get there power and use it for eveil" piper read

"Ok does it say of theres a potion or somwthing to kill him?" prue asked. phoebe looked

"um...no potion but uh...it says there a spell" phoebe mumbled

"Oh great! we dont know any spells" piper said looking scared

"ok uh...well ill try to write one" phoebe said grabbing a pen and nodtebook

"Phoebe do you even know how to write a spell" piper asked nevously

PHoebe shrugged and began to write. prue turned to piper

"Hey where is aunt sandra shouldnt she be helping us?" piper shook her head

"She went out with a freiend after you left...i dont want to worry her"

"piper this is our first demon attack we dont know what were doing we could get killed!" prue said startin to panic herself. phoebe looked up from her writing with raised eyebrowsa and piper looked startled

"Prue were scared to but...if this is our destiny then were going to have to get used rto fighting without aunt sandras help" piper said putting an arm around prue. prue sigh and sat dwon on the couch

"Im sorry you guys iom the oldest and im acting stupid...tonihgt i still xcant believe it but...andy told me he loved me!" prue said smiling

"really! oh prue im so happy for you" piper said hugging her

"aLL RIGHT PRUE" phoebe said smilin. prue frowned

"Yeah well because of this i didnt get to tell him that i loved him back

"Dont worry prue youll get your chance" piper said

"Ok guys i dont mean to be rude but could you go downstairs becasue I need to get this spell done" phoebe said poitig toward the door. piper and pruenlooked at each other and went down the stairs. prue was about to sit down when the phone rang she picked it up

"Hello?"

"PRUE, hey its andy" prue smiled at his voice

"Hey andy...uh this is a bad time could i call OVER HERr" prue said tapping her foot nevously. Andy laugheds on the other end

"Yeah i just called to check on whatever the emergency was..is everything ok?"

"YEAH um...Phoebe just wasnt feeling well thats all" prue said glaring at piper making love faces

Prue turned away rom her

"Prue watch out!" piper screamed. alarmed prue spun around and dunked as an evbergy ball zoomed past her

"Uh..amdy i gotta go!" prue said

"Prue whats going on!" andy asked over the phone. prue slammed the phone down ans ran over towards piper

"Phoebe! get down here with that spell!" prue shouted her heart poundung with fear. The demon looked human except for the markings on his face and reds eyes

"Prue use your power" piper said cluctching her arm

"Well well well the charmed ones nothing but little girls" the demon sneered

prue flung her arm out toward the demon sending him flying ito the opposite wall creating a huge dent

"Whoa!" prue said grinning

"Gutys whats going...oh my god!" phoebe said seeing the demon she ran to join them

"phoebe quick do you have the spell ready?" piper asked watching the demon get up

Phoebe nodded, but before they could say it the demon sent prue flying into the wall. she bounced off screaming and laning in a pile og glass on the floor. phoebebran ovet to her. prue got to her knees her arm was hurting and she realized it was bleeding, there was a cut on her shoulder. piper snappedher hands out just ashe was about to throw another energy ball he froze.

"pIPER GET over here and read with us hurry!" phoebe said motioning jer over. piper knelt bneside prue

"Ok we have toi read it togather for it to work" togather they read the spell

"Hell threw you from its inner core but earth wont hold you anymore. since heaven cannot be ytour place youir flesh and blood we now erase" theyu chanted togather

lightenig flashed and the demon howled

"Ahhhh.. this isnt over we are hell on this earth!" he blew up in a flash ands boom. piper grimaced and looked away, but prue coulsnt take her eyes away from the horrifying site. all that was left was smoke

"Well that was fun" prue said managing to laugh a little, she was shaken up from her first demon experience piper and phoebe were too. they slowlyt got to there feeet

"Prue are you ok" phopebe asked suddenly remembering she was thrown into the wall

"Prue your bleeding!" piper said lifting her arm gently

"Its justa cut im fine you guy" prue asid running ahnd through her dampo hair from swaeting. they all jumped when they heard the doorbell ring

"Prue itsd andy! open up"

"Oh my god! whats he doing here?" phoebe said panicked

Prue felt opanicked too as she looked at the mess

Andy stood outside feeling panicked himself. prue had sounded weird over the phone...he hadnd payed much attention until he heard piper scraming. that had

did it he had grabbed his keyes and broken the speed limit getting here. frustarted he opened the door and barged in. He stopped whehn he saw prue with piper and phoebe the room...one side was a mess with broekn glass and broken pieces of wood.

(oh no! how did he get in...how am i going to explain this) prue though as she forced s smile. she tried to hide her cut. she was still shaky. after all she had only found out a few hours ago that she was a witch abd being attacked and thrown into the wqll by a demon. not to mention that andy had just told her he loved her. it was alot to deal with

Andy looked around the room eyes wide

"Andy hi!...uh how did you get in?" piper asked trying to sound casual but she too looked pretty shook up, phoebe too

"I was on the phone with prue and i heard screaming...I though something was wrong so i came staright here" andy said walking over to them

Phoebe leaned next to prue to whsiper "prue get andy out of here aunt sandra will be back ay minute" prue nodded and mitioned them to leave

"Prue what happened! are you guys ok?" andy walked over and held prue in his arms. prue getly hugged him back, but winced because he had rubbed anaginst her cut. he noticed her wincing and pulled back concered

"PRUE whats wrong?...prue your bleeding! what happened?" andy asked gently lifting her arm

'its ok andy im fine its just a stratch...listen im glad you came by it was sweet...see the chandeler fell and i screamed because it scared me that why you heard piper scream and well the rest...i cant explain" prue said lamely. andy pointed at her arm

"oh yeah I tripped over the chandler"

Andy sigh and looked her in the eyes

"Well you should get this cleaned up c-mon ill help you" andy said leading her toward the kitchen. prue pulled away

"Andy its ok i can clean it up...uh listen i wish you could stay but my aunt will be home any minute"

"Prue im not leaving..im sorry but the chandeler is still hanging up it didnt fall so what really happned?" amdy asked

(Oh no im such an idiot why didnt i think he would see the chandeler?)

prue gave him a hug she wanted to stay in his arms for him to tell her everything would be ok, but she couldnt tell him the truth becasue she knew he would dump her in a second. she took a deep breath and pulled away

"Ok the truth is...andy i dont want to lie to you but i cant explain this im osrry"

"Prue...do you really want me to leave?" andy asked

"No andy i dont want you to leave...but i think it would be better if it was just my sis6ters and me when my aunt gets back" prue explained

Andy looked hurt and worried . piper and phoebeb came into the room

'wELL I GUESS ILL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL on monday...do you wan me to pick you up?"

prue smiled "sure ill see you then...and hey call me later" andy kissed her on the cheek and left. prue sigh and tunred to see pipoer and phoebe holding bandages and alcohol

"C-mon prue lets getr that cut cleaned up" prue nodded and followed them to the kitchen


	11. Chapter 11

Next day monday

Prue woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Prue glared at it for a moment and shut it off. sahe groaned as she threw the covers back. her arm was still sore from her first demon encounter. she smiled suddenly feeling energized about seeing andy, but she couldnt help but wonder if he was mad at her. she was sur he was after last night

Prue brushed her teeth and threw on a pair of purple flare jeans ands white long sleeve shirt. she put her hair in a ponytail and some blue eyeshadow. she garbbed her green and black backpack and ran downstairs she stopped in the kitchen doorway, there aunt was busteling around trying to look busy. she had been that way since last night, when they had explained what happened. there auntr had been alarmed and concerned, but not suprized. prue knew there auint hated them having to do this so young and prue was determined to keep her worry free

There aunt looked up and saw prue

"Hey sweetie hows your arm? want some breakfast?"

"My arm is a little sore but ill live and no thanks im too excited about seeing andy to eat" prue said smiling

Prue walked back into the foyer where piper and phoebe were talking

"Prue was that not freraky last night or what" piper asked getting her coat on

Prue nodded "tell me abou it"

"Hows your arm?" phoebe asked

"A little sore no big...besides im sure you guys will get your share of cuts and bruises in the future...trust me that demons power was strong when i got knocked into the waLL IT Knocked the wind out of me" prue said laughinf a little

"Yeah well hopefully well be more prepared the next time and avoide getting hurt" piper said

"Btw prue what did you tell andy last night man i would have hated to be in yourposition" phoebe asked putting ana rm around her

"Well...i told him a lie at first i said the chandeler fell..but he knew i was laying because the freakin thing was still hanging up, so i told him i was sorry but i couldnt tell him...i just hope he isnt mad at me"

"Prue sweetie i see andy pulling up" there aunt called from the kitchen

"Bye guys!" prue called grabbing her bag and running out the door. Andy was about to open the door when he saw prue coming he slid back in. prue opened the door and slid in, and andy started driving

"Hey" prue said smiling happily

Andy smiled a tight smile

'hey"

Prue frowbed and looked down (oh yeah he is definetly mad) she though

"Andy look...about last night if your mad just say so i cant stand the silent treatment"

Andy looked at her and sigh

"Prue im not mad at you ok just...I dont understand I mean on our date last night you, at the last munute have ti go home with out an explanation and then i call later to hear you screaming, I come over and see broken glass and see things turned over and your hurt" what aminsupposed to think

"andy...look im sorry ok even if i told you the truth you wouldnt believe me..Amdy trust me im trying to protect you i care about you and i dont want us to break up"

Andy pulled into the school parking lot and killed the engine

'prue...protect me from what? are you in some kind of trouble?" andy asked looking alarmed

"No andy juat...

"Prue! just tell me"

"Someone broke in last night ok!" prue blurteed frustrated. she realized what she said and buried her face in her hands (nice going prue how the hell you ging to explain this now im in an even deeper lie) she looked over and saw andys jaw clenched

"Prue why...why didnt you tell me" andy asked looking angry. he shook his head wanting to find whevber broke in and kill them

"Andy i just dint want you to worry ok im independant and i knew that if i told you that...look I guess i should have im sorry its just that we were all shaken up and everything was happenig at once" prue said shamed at the tears that threatend to show

Andy saw he expression and hugged her

"Hey...prue its ok...i juat wish you would have told me iwould have stayed with you guys...we can talk after school ok?"

"Yeah sure" preu said they got out and headed to class.

Later at lunch

Prue sat at her usual yable waiting fopr andy while looking over her history notes. prue loked up wh she heard a chair being pulled out

"Hey sorry im late mr. smith needed to talk to me about my last essay"

"No prob...im just looking over these notes for tonorrows test" Prue said rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah...how about we have a study sessin tongiht...is my house ok? my parents have been wanting to meet you" andy asked

"Sure iv been weanting to meet the people who raised you"

Andy frowned and threw a napkin at her

"Hey they will tell you iv always beena good kid"

Prue laughed ands they talked ofr the rest of lunch

After school andys house

Andy opened his door for prue as she walked inside gazing asround. Andys house was very homy with nice shy lights and cozy living room.

"Andy your house is very...homey i like it"

"Why thank you Mie dame" andy said in a terrible french accent. prue cracked up

"My parents wont be home for another hour so..we can get started..can i get you anything eat drink?" amdy asked taking her jacket

"uh...just some water i guess im not hungry" prue sat on the couch

Andy went and brought back 2 bottles of water and they began studying

"Ok that year was the civil war?" andy asked taking a sip of water

Prue sigh she hated history

"uh...1846..no wait! 1861"

"Right remember it was the later years"

"ok mr smarty pants heres one for you what year was lincoln elected?"

Andy smiled he loved it when she got sarcastuc she was so cute. he found himself staring at her lips he was ying to kiss her.

"Andy? prue sid waving a hand in his face

"Oh sorry...uh1866?"

"Right" prue sigh apprently she wasnt the only onw who couldsnt concetrate

"Andy I have something totell you...becaause neither one of us can concentrate and im so sorry i should have said it before

Andy sat aside his book his heart racing (oh no is she going to break up with me)

"Andy...when you told me in the park that you loved me...i was shocked it was like i was flying so high and iw as so happy but then my famly emergency came up and well..Andy im so in love with you...i love you andy trudeo" prue said smling. there was something in the air she could feel it was it love majic she didnt know. There was dead silence (she loves me!) andy though as a grin spread across his face

"Prue..i...thank you for telling me"

"By the way Andy we never got around to that kiss...so will your parents shoot me if they catch us kissing" preu asked leaning closer to him. amdy grinned and put ahand on her face pulling her closer

"No but i will if you dont" andy whispered. andy felt prues lips touch his own and his entire bvody felt like it was on fire.

Prue felt andy gently slip his tongue inside her mouth. she kissed him back deepening the kiss he was a great kisser she felt like she was melting. prue had never felt such an elctruifying charge. reluntantly they broke apart

"Whoa" andy whispred his forhead leaning angainst prues. The girl was a natural. Andyas whole body was tinging

Pre laufhed a little

"Andy your a great kisser and this being my first kiss whoa...is this what being in love feels like?"

Andy kissed her forhead "i guess so" he said soflty

They voices by the doorway

"Hope were not interupting someting" a deep voice said

Prue and andy jumped apart startled and tunred around. andys parents were standing there

"Oh dan leave them alone I think we interupptted something here" His mother teased hanging her purse up

Andy blusheed annoyed so did prue. he took prues hand and walked over toward his parents

"Mom, dad this is prue we were just studyinf for a test"

"Nice to meet you" prue mumbled

Andy's dad smiled and shook his head

"Studying huh i wish studying was that fun back in my day...well preu i fell like i know you with all andy has sdaid about you"

"HE does does he" preu said aqeezing andys hand

"Prue would you like to stay for dinner i make a mean lasagna"

"Shes right you know...althogh i would watch eating thr salad" dan said winking and going into the kitchen

"ok sure fi you dont mind..can i use your phone to call my aunt first?"

"Sure right ovet there take your time" lila said going to start dinner.


End file.
